Earth 3
place Earth 3 is home to the Squadron Supreme, among others. It is similar to Earth 1 in many ways. But the insertion of the enigmatic Outsider led to more divergence than had been previously present. Timeline BC The Infinity Stones are formed. The Makluans create a set of rings that, all together, grant nigh-absolute power. The Weaponers of Qward create the Manhunters, waging war against the rest of the universe and slaughtering thousands of civilizations. Atrocitus steals a Ring from the Weaponers and recreates it, forming a rebel army and eventually driving the Manhunters into extinction. The Red Lantern Corps establishes itself as an intergalactic authority. Fin Fang Volthoom scatters the Makluan Rings. The Kree conduct experiments on earth, creating the first Inhumans. 3100 BC - The first human Mandarin gathers the Makluan Rings. 2988 BC - The Convergence occurs. The Mandarin uses the Convergence to once again scatter the Rings. Meanwhile, Malekith and the Dark Elves are defeated by Asgardian forces, and the Aether is buried. 0 AD - 1949 AD 965 - Asgard prevents an invasion of earth by the Frost Giants. Odin adopts Loki. 980 - A demon attacks Japan. The Hand is created to stop it, but becomes corrupted. 1899 - Henry Jones Jr. is born. 1918 - Steve Rogers is born. His mother is recruited into Hydra later the same year. 1936 - Henry Jones Jr blows up the Ark of the Covenant with a rocket launcher in order to rescue Marion Ravenwood. 1938 - Henry Jones Sr finds the temple where the Holy Grail is kept, and becomes its new caretaker. Henry Jones the Third is born. 1939 - World War 2 begins. 1942 - Henry Jones Jr. meets a man named James Howlett. 1943-1944 - Steve Rogers, a Hydra mole, receives Super Soldier enhancement, and subsequently murders the scientists present. He truthfully tells that Hydra was responsible, and that he failed to kill the assassin. He goes to war against the Nazis, becoming an American legend, while strategically sabotaging Allied operations however he can without giving himself away. 1945 - Steve Rogers murders Peggy Carter when she begins to suspect his true loyalties. He then attempts to redirect a missile towards New York City. But he falls into the ocean and is frozen in ice. 1948 - SWORD is founded. 1950 - 1999 1957 - Henry Jones III works with the Soviets to experiment on his father, among others, trying to waeponize the Crystal Skull of Akator. 1966 - A member of the Space Garrison crashes on earth. 1969 - Bruce Banner is born. 1970 - Tony Stark is born. 1979 - 1980 - Ego the Celestial comes to earth and fathers a son, Peter Quill. 1985 - Oliver Queen and Jane Foster are born. 1987, June - Hank Pym, Janet van Dyne, and her brother Victor work together to kill Henry Jones III before he can find the Garden of Eden. The experience opens Victor's eyes to powers beyond the confines of pure earthly science. 1987, July - Janet van Dyne sacrifices herself to stop a Soviet ICBM while on a mission with Hank Pym. Her brother Victor leaves the world of earthly science to search for a way to revive her elsewhere. Hank begins slaughtering Soviets indiscriminately in revenge. 1988 - Peter Quill is returned to his father, Ego, who teaches him to use his cosmic power. Peter usurps Ego's immortality for himself, and reduces Ego to a crippled state as a result. 1989 - Barry Allen is born. 1991 - Howard and Maria Stark are assassinated by the Winter Soldier. 1992 - Victor van Dyne moves to Latveria. 1993 - Matt Murdock is blinded by a strange chemical. 1998 - Clint Barton recruits Natasha Romanoff into SWORD, and Hydra. 1999 - Victor van Dyne is appointed Supreme Dictator of Latveria. 2000 - 2010 2000 - The Reverse Flash arrives from the future, murders Nora Allen and kidnaps Barry Allen to raise himself. 2001 - 9/11 occurs. 2002 - The Outsider arrives. 2004 - Jimmy Olsen dies and fuses with an alien energy being, taking on the identity Ultraman. Cadmus is founded. 2005 - Bruce Banner tests his Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project on himself, becoming the monstrous It. Ultraman kills him. 2006 - The Outsider contacts Skye, and tells her about her past. The two hunt down Afterlife and ransack it, killing Skye's mother and stealing a Terrigen crystal to put Skye through Terrigenesis. She takes on the name Terra. 2007 - The Outsider founds the Squadron Supreme, alongside Ultraman, The Maker, Yellowjacket, Firepower, and Terra. 2008 - Jack Constantine meets the Outsider, and joins the Squadron. 2009 - The Outsider organizes the takedown of Hydra. Melinda May kills Director Fury, earning herself the nickname the Contingency. 2010 - Tony Stark engineers a virus that kills an entire Ten Rings base after he's kidnapped. 2011 Category:Earth 3 Category:Multiverse Category:WIP Category:Locations Category:B-wave